


Loki Takes a Break

by mikeymagee



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, now Ex-Agent of Asgard, has decided to take a little break to sort things out. He visits another reality where he can relax...except here, The Avengers know him as a war criminal who brought the Chitari down on New York. Oh well...that's not gonna stop him from having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki

"W-wait…this is Loki?"

Ahh…Clint Barton. No matter what universe I find him in he still as sharp as ever. It was really quite a feat, I had just teleported myself into this reality (one that looked staggeringly like my own), and in mere hours I was already surrounded my SHIELD agents.

"Hello Clint," I said with my hands raised to my chest, trying to seem as harmless as possible. Hawkeye, in his out of date leotard, and Black Widow, with her uncomfortable looking skin suit stood in front of me like wolves…well, confused wolves…but still wolves.

"How can this be Loki? He looks kind a…kind a…"

"One Direction-y?" I asked with a smile.

We really did have to stop meeting like this.

Clint pulled his arrow back, "Don't get smart with me Loki. Just because you changed your look doesn't mean your any less of a threat."

I see…so, in this reality, this universe I had so wonderfully decided to vacation in, Loki was still mistrusted and hated. Well, that's what I get for leaving in such a hurry.

"What are you doing here?" Black Widows asked as she stepped forward, "And don't even try to lie." Her mouth cocked a sly grin, "We both know how that'll turn out."

I only shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Okay then. I'm Loki Laufeyson from an alternate reality, and in this reality I am the reincarnation of an old Loki that died. In order to completely change my story (and my fate) I've been taking up secret missions for the All-Mother, and with each mission completed one of my past misdeeds as Loki is erased…kind of…any way, I totally found out that my past self (whose really my future self) had been working with the All Mother and says that really, there's no way I can change and become a hero like my big brother Thor—you know Thor right?—And there's no way he could have been lying because he had the sword of truth lodged into his chest. I quit being the 'Agent of Asgard'—which is a pity because it had a nice ring to it—and I went back to my apartment. Then I said 'You know what? I'm gonna go on vacation,' whipped up a little spell to send me to another reality where I could relax a little. Maybe meet some girls—or guys, I'm not really picky—and try and sort out my future."

There…nothing but the truth.

"That's bullshit," Widow said as she raised a…was that a gun? What the Hel was she doing with a gun? Seems a little…blunt for the Black Widow, does it not?

I only rolled my eyes.

"Get up, we're going to the tower…see what everyone else has to say about this." Clint waved his hands, and—like magic, really—the SHIELD agents had disappeared. But not really, knowing SHIELD, they were still keeping tight tabs on me. Clint leaned in close to my face, he breath smelled of pickles, "SHIELD may not have the means to keep you locked up, but Avengers Tower certainly does."

He grabbed me by my green shirt, hoisted me up, and off we went.

I tried to hold back a smile, but I simply could not suppress it. Just a few hours in, and I was already having a great time!

 

Granted…my accommodations let a lot to be desired. The metal chains that bound my wrist were going to leave marks…I just knew it, and I was locked behind a clear plastic cell that surrounded me on all sides.

"Comfy there, trickster?"

And here he have Tony Stark. The same stupid goatee. The same light glowing from his chest. The same smug eyebrows that were in desperate need of waxing.

"Very comfy, thank you." I smiled and tried to wave. Before me stood Hawkeye, in all his purple glory, Black Widow, Captain America, that Banner fellow, and of course, Mr. Stark.

"Uh…where's Thor?" I asked. No Avengers meet up would be complete without him around.

Stark only rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you don't know."

Except I wasn't acting. First day in this new world…and it's pretty much exactly like the old one.

Captain America leaned into Clint, his hand over his mouth trying to hide his speech, (but I could still hear him. I mean, I'm a god, aren't I?)

"This is Loki? He looks…so young." Steve looked up and down, from my black boots, to my wrinkled shirt, and messed up hair. If I knew I was going to be stared at, I would have dressed a little better.

"So," Stark said tapping on the glass, "Just so you know, this glass has been magically reinforced by some of the best minds around."

I tried—and I mean really tried—not to roll my eyes. There was absolutely no magic around this cell at all. No charms. No runes. Hel, I bet their refrigerator was better protected. If this was the greatest magic their reality had to offer then there was a serious problem.

"What's your game Loki?" Steve asked, "And don't get any ideas either. We know your tricks. You might have gotten us off guard when you first showed up, but not now."

I blinked and looked around my clear prison. Alright…so apparently, Loki—well, their Loki—only came here recently. So, the Avengers aren't very well-versed in the realm of magic. That makes sense.

But if that were the case…then what exactly happened?

"Uh…" I looked to Clint and Natasha, "Wait, you didn't tell them?" I threw my hands up into the air, "What was the point of me telling you why I'm here if you don't even tell the other Avengers?"

Natasha stepped closer, "I told them, and they don't believe a word of it."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Really? Then why exactly am I here? Wearing these clothes? In this place and not attacking anything?"

Natasha folded her arms, "That's what we want to know."

I rolled my eyes, "Well evidently not."

"Don't get smart. You're still captured with no escape."

This was becoming frustrating. I had traveled a long way, and was properly famished. Avengers or no Avengers I was going to have a good time. I deserved it after all.

I snapped my fingers and those chains fell from my wrists like old wrist watches.

As the mortals say, "Let's party!"


	2. Thor

Normally, I would have waited until the Avengers had left. They would turn their backs, and in the twinkle of a God's eye, I would be gone, and they would never know.

But that would have taken too long. Far too long and my vacation time was limited, was it not? Before The Black Widow could even open her mouth to communicate her contingency plan (one that she had no doubt thought of while I was hauled here) I had disappeared…turned invisible, just like Sigurd's belt. Invisible to all…gone, but not gone. The perfect trick.

"Damn it," Clint said. "Stark, didn't you say you had magically reinforced that cage?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "Listen, I got that crap from the internet. What was I supposed to do?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "You thought you could hold an inter-dimensional war criminal with stuff you got from Google? Really Stark?"

"Would you all relax?" Tony looked up to the sky, "Jarvis, find Loki…he's gotta be somewhere."

And indeed I was. Still in the place where they left me. No matter how smart their machine was, it would never search a place where it was not instructed to…in this case, the place where I had "escaped". Machines really are so easy to fool.

"Steve, I want you see if you can't get Thor on the phone. Tell him we've got his little brother here."

Thor was on Midgard? That was rather shocking…but at the same time it was expected. Perhaps here as well, once upon a time, Thor was banished to Midgard. Perhaps he too fell in love and dedicated his life to serving the innocent. I smiled at the thought of my brother. My big, loud, kind-hearted brother. Oh Thor, the big oaf of a hero. I guess some things are always the same, no matter what reality you find yourself in.

Slowly, they all dissipated, off to find the escapee that never escaped at all. Misdirection…one of my favorite things. With one touch of my finger, the door to my cage opened. A simple unlocking spell and I was as free as I had ever been.

I kept out of sight, less Jarvis, or the other Avengers gained wind of my escapade, and I would rather use my time to understand my new surroundings. I wanted to—what was it the mortals called it?—sightsee.

Avengers Tower looked much like the one back home. The same boring red rugs and gold tapestries that weaved through every hall. It would appear that Iron Man was still self-obsessed, even in this world.

I walked down to the kitchen, where the good Captain stood, fumbling with a cell phone. Strange, Captain America should at least be adept with the basic technology of this era…but perhaps he was not as far along as I had expected.

"Come on," he whispered, "Come on."

I shook my head and tried not to laugh. I twitched my nose, and (like magic) the phone sprang to life in an eerie glow. There, a cell phone powered by my magic…better than Verizon.

"Yes. Finally." Captain America scrolled down through his phone. I could see every name present. Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Phil Coulson…someone named Antoine Triplett.

Don't say I never did anything nice for you. 

"Hello, Thor?" Steve said, I could almost hear the hard breathing coming from the other end, the kind of heavy respiration that was reserved for battle…one that Thor must has emerged victorious in.

"Captain? Ho! I had just finished a battle with the scoundrels known as the Wrecking Crew. Twas a great battle."

"Uh..right, Thor. We need you to come to the Tower, there's a problem."

"Problem? Tell me friend, what troubles thou?"

"It's Loki. We found him in the streets and-"

"W-what?" Thor sounded as if he had lost control of his lungs. What once was a loud intake of air, had now become a mere whisper. "T-that's…impossible."

Steve rolled his eyes, "That's what we thought, but now he's loose in the tower. We need your help."

Steve held the phone to his ear, but there was no answer on the other end. "Thor? Are you still there?"

No answer.

"Thor!"

"Yes, friend Steve. I-I shall come at once."

And with that…Thor hung up. I blink twice and ended my spell, the cell phone went back to its slumber and I smiled. Thor was coming to the Tower.

This was wonderful news…but why did Thor sound so shocked? I could remember many expressions my brother had whenever I was on someone's tongue. Fear. Anger. Distrust. But never shock.

What exactly happened to this world's Loki?

"Well…perhaps I can find out."

The Tower's computer room was in the same place it was the last time I ventured into its corridors. In fact, it was the exact same venue as well. Large computer screens that seemed to watch everything that happened. Flashing keyboards that looked more like road signs than anything else. I felt my invisibility fall from my body. They would find me, of course, but hopefully not for a while at least.

I made my way to the computer screen, and typed (okay…hacked) my into Stark's files…and there I was. Older, with smooth skin, tired eyes and dark hair. I was very handsome in this reality.

"Loki Laufeyson, adopted brother of Thor Odinson. Known as the God of Mischief. Loki brought the Chitari to Earth with the intent of conquering the realm." I rolled my eyes, "Conquering Midgard…what else was new?"

I never really could understand what this obsession with conquering was. Honestly, what would this world's Loki would have done if he had succeeded? Rubbed it in Thor's face? Force every restaurant in the world to serve bacon? Well…actually, that might not be too bad. Still, he probably would have gotten sick of it after the first week, even with that amount of bacon.

Though…bacon did sound nice.

I continued reading, "Loki was taken out by the Avengers, and is currently being held prisoner on Asgard."

I rolled my eyes. Same old story, no matter where I went.

"Loki?"

I knew that voice. Strong and demanding of attention, so like the thunder he commanded. I turned to see Thor…the big brother Thor, looking the exact same as ever. For a split second, I almost thought it was my Thor.

But we all know better, don't we?

I smiled and walked forward. "Hello dear brother. How are you?"

He didn't speak, instead he backed away, his hands fumbled over his pants, just like when he was a boy.

"But…you're dead."


	3. Reunion

"What are you talking about, brother?" I said as I moved forward. Black Widow slowly stepped to Thor's side, raising a gun to my face. Really? A gun? I don't think a gun was going to do much, but regardless I raised my hands to surrender.

It only served to make her more nervous.

Iron Man followed behind her, his repulsor pointed straight to my chest, Captain America raised his shield (Hel, I bring his phone to life, and this is the thanks I get?). Hawkeye was nowhere to be seen (probably still looking for me…or maybe out getting birdseed, who could tell?)

"Loki…what trickery is this?" Thor's voice shook like a child's toy, I couldn't tell if he was excited or terrified. "I saw you parish during the battle. T-the dark elves…they-"

I raised my hands, "Wait, wait, wait. Look, this seems like it's going to be a pretty intense conversation, and while I'm cool with that, I'd like it if we could get some lunch." I turned to Natasha and smiled, "Widow, Hawkeye and I passed the most charming diner on our way here. Perhaps we could continue this conversation there?" I cocked my head and flashed my best smile. "Pleeease?"

Thor grasped the hilt of his hammer, and whispered. "H-how is this possible? H-how does my brother live?"

"I'm not even sure this is Loki," Tony said as he fired up glowing palm. "Loki's a nutcase reindeer, and this kid looks like the lost Jonas Brother."

Why did everyone keep saying that?

"Iron Man's right," Capt said, "Something about this isn't right."

"Right, well this is a wonderful conversation, but about that diner? They have bacon their right? I could really go for a bacon cheeseburger…and fries…and maybe a milkshake."

Thor only shook his head, "I-I know not what is happening."

I merely walked past my brother and his cohorts (and I may have snagged Tony Stark's wallet when no one was looking) and proceeded to the exit.

They didn't stop me (not that they could), but something told me this was not over. No, I would not allow it to be.

The diner was wonderful…albeit empty. There was sawdust on the floor, and the air was filled with the aroma of salad dressing. The tables were lined against the windows like little warriors. I sat in a booth to the right of the kitchen, just peeking through a window. I always did love a seat with a view of the outside.

"What can I get ya' sweetheart?" A waitress, with a paper pad and limp pen asked me. She cocked her wrist and smiled, her teeth looked as white as pearls.

"Hello ma'am, does your chef make breakfast meats? Bacon perhaps?" I asked as I leaned into the table.

"Yes, we have an incredible BLT, or a bacon cheeseburger with fries." She tapped her pen against her pad and smiled.

"Wonderful, I would love a bacon cheeseburger, with fries, a cola and a milkshake for dessert."

She scribbled my order down. "Is that all?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm also expecting someone else for lunch." If this Thor was anything like the one back home, then his tastes should be easy to decipher, and Thor is always more agreeable with the prospect of food. "I would like an order of chicken, roast beef, duck and coffee."

She scribbled down the extra orders, nodded and placed her pen and paper into her pocket. "Yes sir. It shall be ready shortly."

Now all I had to do was wait. Thor would be coming at any moment, no doubt under orders from Iron Man to "Get to the bottom of this."

But even as I waited for Thor's arrival, what he said still haunted my chest. In this world, Loki was dead. Of course, death is never really death when it comes to Loki…any Loki. Back home, Loki had "died" as well, and everyone knew the ending to that story.

"Loki."

I looked up from the table, and saw Thor standing in front of me. His hammer at his side, and his red cape flowing from his shoulders. I almost wished he would have changed his clothing, he seemed a little overdressed.

I didn't speak, I merely gestured to the other side of the booth, and he sat opposite of me. He pressed his cape against the sticky, leather upholstery of the booth as he sat. My brother Thor, the golden son. His hair was like light and his eyes seemed to shine with the glow of all of Asgard.

He looked at me, studying every piece of my skin, every crinkle of my nose, every blink of my eyes. I had never seen my brother so...focused before. It was almost frightening. Almost.

In less time than expected, our food was here. The waitress placed my burger in front of me, and then she turned to Thor and paused.

"Y-you're Thor." It was more of a statement than a question, "O-of the Avengers."

Thor's darted from her, to me, and then back to her. "Aye." He smiled and she placed what I had ordered for him on the table.

She smiled (the girl almost looked like she was going to jump up and down. She fixed her dress and opened her mouth, "If you two need anything, d-don't hesitate to ask."

And with that she turned around and walked to the back room.

I giggled. "Someone's popular." Then took a sip of my cola.

Thor didn't speak, not to me at least.

"So…apparently I'm dead. Is that it?"

He nodded his head, "Aye, you…he…died a valiant death, so I know you cannot be…" Thor turned to the window, afraid to face me, "Yet…you look just as…back when we were young, only on the cusp of manhood. W-who are you?"

That was an excellent question, one that I had yet to find the answer to.

I took a sip of my cola and leaned back into my chair. "You remember our studies? Back when we were boys, yes?"

Thor nodded.

"There were tutors, sorcerers and wise men who believed that the branches of Yggdrasil extended far beyond the nine realms. To other recesses and other plains."

"Aye, I remember those lectures."

"And such ideas have even found their way into Midgard science. The Multiverse theory, the String theory, and the like."

"So…you are a Loki, of another essence?" Thor asked, "You are Loki…and yet…not Loki?"

I do not know if he truly believed me, or if he was just relieved at the idea that somewhere, in some way, his brother still lived. Was this Thor, or merely a mourning brother who felt he had failed his brother?

"Thor, you should eat something. Your chicken is getting cold."

"If you are who you claim to be…then how do you account for your likeness now? As you are now," Thor looked over his spread, a feast fit for a god, "You are…far too young to have been grasped by the madness that befell my brother." Thor's eyes looked up from his plate and his eyes began to light up.

I knew that look. That was the same look Thor gave everyone whenever he believed there was some semblance of hope. He believed I was the Loki he knew from his earlier days, before I became Loki, the villain who sought to destroy Thor.

"Then it is not too late to change, brother. Your fate need not be that of my Loki." Thor almost stood to his feet, he grabbed my sleeves and shook. "You need not die."

Oh Thor. Sweet. Loveable Thor. Did his nobility know no bounds?

"Thor…I greatly appreciate your concern, but…" What exactly could I say? That where I came from, Loki had died as well? That he was reincarnated? Would that not only give this Thor more reason to hope? To believe that his Loki could have found a way to cheat death? And even if that were the case, if this world's Loki had only pretended to die, what then? Would Thor, sweet-hearted, hopeful Thor, try to reach that Loki as well?

No…there were too many consequences to my words…too many variables that could shape this reality.

And yet…

"Thor, I have already died, a long time ago."

I could not lie to my brother. The only person, in any reality, who loved me despite my wickedness.

"I miss your meaning," he said.

"Back home, where I hale from, Loki died. He was reincarnated as the young man you see before you…and now, here he sits."

"Reincarnation?" Thor whispered, "I-I have heard so such instances, rare as they may be. But…how? How did you meet your end? How have you managed to find your way here…I-" Thor began to shake with every word he spoke.

"Thor please…calm yourself," and, even though I didn't want to admit it, I was shaking too. "At the very least, allow us to share a meal together?"

Just calm down.

"Please brother?" I heard my voice crack beneath the strain of my words, "Please?"

We sat and ate. Thor asked of Asgard back home. He asked of my world's father, he asked if The Avengers were a valiant in my home as they were in his, and as I told him stories and tales…he slowly began to smile, and his smiled turned into a laugh.

And his laughter filled the room like thunder. Just like old times.


	4. Captain America

The Avengers had insisted I stayed in the tower (I didn't know if it was at Thor's urging, or if some other Avengers had simply wanted to keep a close eye on me. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?) Either way I had decent lodging, a soft bed that wobbled when I sat, plenty of chairs to sit in, and a window that had a beautiful view (or at least it would have if there weren't metal bars lined against the window frame.)

Steve Rogers only looked at me as I became familiar with my new surroundings.

"Uh…could you not have put in an X-box, or perhaps a computer for which I could entertain myself?" I asked.

"Don't get smart Loki. No one really buys this 'From another universe' spiel, and we'll be keeping you here until we find out what it is you're really up to." His mouth pulled a face so grim that even Hogun would have been jealous. "You won't be going anywhere," Captain America said, and as he turned his back and left me.

And then I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I shook my head, and ran my fingers through my hair. "Forgive me soldier, I did not mean to offend."

Really I didn't…but Steve Rogers always had a way of making me laugh.

He cocked his eyebrow, "I doubt that, liar." His shoulders began to shake as looked towards me, his eyes burned with the passion of a warrior who had seen many fall.

"But, as long as we're talking…let's get a few things straight. I don't trust you Loki. Not here…not anywhere, not after what you've done."

Well…this was quite a change from the Captain America I knew. Granted, he didn't trust me either. In fact, every time I touch my nose, he looks like he's going to throw a steak knife at me.

"I know men like you. I've fought men like you, and no matter how pretty you try to make yourself look, no matter what tricks you try to pull. You will be defeated, every time. Men like you don't change. Ever."

I am the destiny you run from, but cannot escape because no one wants you to! 

Even here? Even here this destiny, this fate still haunts me. Why could I not get his voice from my head? Why could I not erase his cold eyes from my memory?

No one wants you to!

But was that really true?

"Captain, may I ask you a question?"

Steve Rogers never answered. He only stared back with that same expression that he had mastered. The cold stare of a hardened soldier, fighting for his own ideals, and the freedom of every person he knew and did not know. He and Thor must have been the best of friends.

"My question, dear Captain, is this," I closed my eyes, the destiny you run from, "Do you even want me to change?"

Captain America blinked, "What kind of question is that?" He almost sounded insulted.

"Simply a question," I said, "Do you want me to?"

"You can't change Loki. Guys like you don't. I don't believe it, and no one else will either."

"But Captain, you miss my question. I did not ask if you believed that I could change, I asked if you wanted me to." I walked closer to him, he stepped back, brought his shield to his front and glared.

"For argument's sake, let's say you have complete power over me…over every Loki that ever existed, exists now, and will ever exist, and you could make them change their convictions at the drop of a shield. No one would be harmed. No innocent blood would be spilled. Loki would simply cease to be..." I paused, too afraid of my own words, "…Loki. Would you use that power? Would you want the trickster to be something different?" My arms began to shake, "Would anyone?"

He didn't answer me. Perhaps he couldn't. Perhaps he was too afraid of his own voice.

"Don't get any ideas about escaping," he said with a curt turn, "We'll be watching everything you do."


	5. Tower

I was told to never leave my room. That if I even stepped one finger out of line I would be shut down faster than Thor's love life.

But I never really was good at doing what I was told.

I snuck out of my room, and left a double in my place. Nothing fancy, just an illusion to keep Stark's computer fooled while I roamed the halls. Sightseeing and all that. In moments I came across their computer room. The same one I had hacked into earlier. What else could I do? Purge their database of Loki? Link all of their files to cat videos? Watch porn?

"All wonderful ideas…or"

I typed against the keyboard and with a few well-timed strokes, I found myself in their security camera systems. I could see everything. Their kitchens, their hallways, their bathrooms (I don't know why you'd want to see that, but whatever).

The Avengers had Assembled in the living room. Hawkeye, Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and even Banner sat around a table…looking about as happy as lobsters in a boiling pot.

"Thor, what is going on?" Tony Stark screamed…he didn't ask, he screamed.

"It appears my brother ha-"

"Yeah Yeah, from another dimension, vacation blah blah blah…my question is why are you believing this? He's lied to you before. He's lied to all of us."

"Stark's right," Natasha said as she leaned forward, "Something about all of this is wrong."

"Loki is dead. We've been through-"

Steve Rogers hitched his eyebrow, "And that's another thing, you never mentioned Loki…" he looked down to the floor, "passing away."

Were all Avenger meetings like this? Yelling and screaming. Interruptions and petty remarks that got them nowhere?

"Yeah Goldie Locks, what gives?" The Archer tapped his fingers against the arm rest and scowled. For some reason, Clint seemed to be the most agitated about the news of Loki's demise.

Perhaps there was a score to settle?

"I never saw a point in mentioning my brother's demise."

"And you don't think we deserved to know about that?" Natasha asked. "He may be your brother but he's still a war criminal."

"Lady Natasha, when Asgard gained news of my brother's death they responded with a celebration that is most likely still raging."

Seriously? Wow, Asgard's pretty cold in this universe.

"Well," Clint said, tapping his fingers against his chin, "He was kind of a dick."

…yeah, there was definitely some kind of history between those two. Perhaps, when tensions cooled, I could investigate further.

"Still, you should have told us of this," Stark said.

"Why? So thou could celebrate the death of a villain? So you could revel in my brother's demise? Why do you think I left Asgard with such haste? It is one thing to have my people spit on my kin's name, but it is another entirely to have my own comrades to it as well."

Captain America placed his hand on Thor's shoulders, "That's not what we mean. We just…want to know you're okay. I mean lately you've been...out of it. If we had known earlier we could have helped."

Yes, the honorable soldier.

Lady Natasha walked over to the window seal, her eyes darting from one vantage point to the next, what was she planning now? "But the question now is, what do we do with the 'Loki' we have here?"

"Can't you just trick him again like you did last time? Make him tell us his scheme?" Stark said.

"That's just it. It's always the same thing. He's from another universe and he's on vacation. And nothing in his body language contradicts that. He's telling the truth…but it's so impossible that I don't believe it. Who the hell would?"

"Well, as crazy as it sounds, it's the only thing that makes any sense about all of this. So, what's our next move?" Steve Rogers said.

"Come on, it's Loki!" Clint said, "There's gotta be more to it than that. I say you give me a few minutes alone with the guy," Barton's lips curved into a sneer, "I'll get him talkin'."

Ooooh, so scary. A guy who makes bad life decisions is going to try and interrogate me. The horror. I'll never understand what Kate Bishop found so inspiring about this guy.

"Still," I felt my lips twitch, mischief was afoot, "Barton's attempts at interrogation would prove to be more fun than simply sitting in an old room."


	6. Hawkeye

I slipped back into my room without so much of a whisper. I sent my illusion away, and sat down on my bed. The room seemed smaller then when I left it last. Well, there wasn't much left to do but wait for Clint Barton to-

"Get up you son of a bitch."

Well if that's not service, I don't know what is.

I turned my head (slightly, mind you) to the six foot archer with the snarling face. Somehow in this universe Hawkeye looked older. Well, perhaps "older" was not the right turn of phrase. More worn, perhaps? Where my Clint Barton had a crooked nose from fighting too often, this Barton had wrinkles from lack of sleep.

"I don't care where you think you're from." He pointed his finger as if it were a knife. "All I know is that you're Loki and that makes you an enemy."

Where have I heard that one before?

"Okay…" I said. I turned my head and tried not to laugh. If this "interrogation" was going to go well, I would at least have to pretend to take it seriously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm on vacation…or, I guess it could be more like a 'staycation' seeing as I'm still in New York…why?"

"That's bullshit. Nothing is ever as it seems with you. Nothing. And it's my job to get it out of you."

"Funny, I thought that's what Natasha was for. Did you two decide to switch jobs? If so, I think you two should switch back. You know, so she can go back to being the sly one who gets jobs done, and you can go back to…" I tapped my chin, "…wait, what do you do again?"

His scowl deepened, "I get info out of scum like you."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, you're not doing a very good job."

"I haven't even started."

I only chuckled, "You know, I was doing a little reading, you know, Stark's files and all that, and I found out something very interesting. Apparently, you had your mind taken over by this world's Loki and became a—what was the phrase in the report?—'flying monkey'."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled, "What was that like? Because the Clint I know would hate to be someone's puppet. And if—and I'm speaking hypothetically here—If such a thing were to happen to the Clint Barton I know, he would want to do everything in his power to get even. No matter what the cost. Does that sound about right?"

That was mean. I that was a low down, underhanded thing I just said and I should feel really bad. And I did feel bad...kind of. Or at least I would have, if Barton's pissed off face wasn't so hilarious.

His wrinkles seemed to stretch from his cheeks all the way down to his neck. He jabbed his finger into my jest…it kind of tickled.

"Listen you asshole, if you think I'm gonna let you get away with anything here you've lost what little bit of sanity you ever had." He clutched my jacket and held my face to his face. "You got me?"

"Barton, the only thing I 'got' is that you never mastered oral hygiene."

Is this really the best way to try and get information out of Loki? I mean, Barton's letting his personal feelings get in the way of his mission. If I were the Loki that was, I'd be excited that I could still get under this man's skin.

But I am not that Loki, and I refuse to become that Loki. No matter what destiny says.

"Barton…you should really try and calm down." I placed my hands between the two of us, "You said you're trying to get info out of my, but frankly you've let your own emotions get the best of you." I took a deep breath, "Just relax. If you want the truth, here it is. My name is Loki, I'm from another universe and I am on vacation. If you do not believe me, then fine, I'm not asking you to."

We were alike in that regard. Two men who valued our freedom more than anything, forced into a role we did not choose and could not change.

"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what Loki did to you, and I know that those words are hallow coming from my lips, but they are true."

Perhaps the truest words any Loki has ever uttered.

"And if you let me, I will do everything I can to remedy your frustration."

I gave him my word.

Barton didn't speak. He back away, and shook his head.

"Don't give me that crap Loki. No one's buying it."

I only shrugged my shoulder. "Regardless, the offer still stands."

He turned and walked away, the door slammed behind him as we went.


	7. Party

Not that I didn't appreciate Clint's attempt at torture, I was somewhat relieved when he decided to take his leave. Seriously, that guy could use a vacation himself. Clearly Fury was working him too hard.  
By the time Barton's howling and screaming was over, night had fallen. The city was now in its twilight haze, too early for slumber. Especially here in New York, hel, I was surprised Stark wasn't throwing some kind of ridiculous party and burning down the whole tower.

Never once had Stark invited me to one of his revelries, (not that I blamed him of course). But, what was the point of going on vacation if all you did was stay in your hotel room?

"Everyone here needs to…relax." I felt a smile awaken across my lips. "Yes…that's it entirely." Back home I never did get a chance to enjoy a good party. It was always interrupted by a mission from the All-Mother, or some other such nonsense.

Perhaps it is time I remedied that.

I left my room, leaving a sleeping illusion in my stead. If Stark's precious machine wanted to check up on me, all it would see was a sleeping prince. I walked down the streets of New York, down by a pier that looked like it hadn't been looked after in decades.

"But, nothing is ever as it seems, right?"

I turned my head inland, to the far side of the docks, there stood an old barn house that shined like the rainbow bridge. Lights filtered from its windows and music pulsed from its walls.

I walked in. The place was filled with the smell of liquor, and half naked bodies shook against each other in a dance that would never have been spoken of back on Asgard.

Mortals were such wonderful creatures. I had not seen such a celebration in centuries, and what more, mortals celebrate for the smallest of reasons. Got a new job? Celebrate. Didn't die last night? Celebrate. Found your contact behind the sofa? Celebrate.

"Perfect."

I grabbed a drink, downed it like a pro, and walked onto the dance floor. This was just like the revelry the Young Avengers threw back home. Even now, as I dance to the sync of this merriment, I still think of Prodigy. I wonder what he was doing now?

"Hey," I felt a strong finger tap on my shoulder. I turned to a young man's smile. He was handsome…no, that wasn't the proper word. He was beautiful. Dark skin, the shade of chestnut shell. Long hair that fell to his neck…I believed the mortals called them "dreads". Brown eyes, full lips that seemed to soft they. He looked a lot like…

"Prodigy?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

The young man chuckled, "W-what?"

I merely waved my suspicions away, "Nothing, you just remind me of someone I knew." I titled my head, "Would you like to dance?" I held out my hand.

And we danced.

Nothing romantic, like in The Princess Bride, just two red-blooded men grinding and shaking against each other's pants. Vacations are wonderful things, are they not?

He told me his name was Zack, "You know, like the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."

I had never seen that show…but I would make a note to find it on Netflix, more Midgardian talking points was never a bad thing.

"So, what brings you here?" Zack asked.

"I just needed to get out of the house for a bit," I said, careful not to reveal too much. I liked this guy, and scaring him away with the "I'm from another dimension" thing would be…bad. "These people I'm staying with…their kind of uptight. You know what I mean?"

Zack nodded his head. "Absolutely. That's why I love coming here. Sometimes you just need to relax. Hell, maybe next time you could bring your uptight friends here. Maybe they'd mellow out a little."

Brilliant idea.

"Or perhaps," I rubbed my index finger against thumb, an old gesture for an old spell, "I should bring the party to them…"

As amazing as Midargians were, I was a little disappointed that no one had noticed my spell. In a mere second I had placed the entire party (the music, the lights, the dancing drunkards, and Zack) into Avengers tower.

Perhaps in this universe such occurrences were normal? Who knew? Who cared? At the very least, the Avengers could relax a bit…and getting Zack to my bed would prove simpler than ever now. Yes…this all seemed to work out well for all parties involved.

I leaned in and whispered, "Hey Zack…you wanna see my room."

He nodded, "Sure…just let me get my car keys, and we can drive to your hot-"

I grabbed his arm, and led him through the crowd, into the hallway and up the stairs.

"W-wait…what happened again?" he asked as we neared my room.

"Good question," I said as I pecked him on his mouth. My…his lips were quiet soft. "Allow me to answer it."

The party was still raging down stairs, perhaps by now Jarvis had alerted Stark and the Avengers were running down the halls, their guns loaded to rain on the party I had so graciously gave them.

Oh well…I didn't really mind at all. And neither did Zack.


	8. The After Party

The next morning was interesting. I awoke to the smell of Zack's cologne in my nose, and the light of Stark's repulsor gauntlet in my face.

"So…I take it you did not enjoy the party last night?" I said as I brushed Zach's dreads from my chest. "Sorry to hear that. I would have thought you of all people would have enjoyed a little celebration."

Tony Stark's face plate was off, but I think I might have preferred it on. There is no way in Hel that his Iron Man mask could have been anymore grim than the face he had met me with that morning.

Next to me Zach stirred, and glanced in his direction and smiled.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

He looked to me, then to the faint glow from Stark's palm. "I-Iron Man?"

Tony didn't smile. He didn't grab out a pen and sign Zach's chest like he normally would. He just stared, lowered his voice and snarled.

"Get out," Stark said.

Zach grabbed his shirt, pants, and whatever else he may have traveled here with and promptly left.

"Call me," I said as he left the room. I had never seen someone move so quickly before. I was hoping he would stay for a little while. I wanted to make him breakfast, there was this charming new recipe I had found on the Internet a few weeks prior.

"Well that was rather rude Stark." I slipped out from beneath my sheets. "That's the sort of behavior I would have expected from Widow…not from you."

"Shut up liar."

I was getting really tired of that name.

I picked up my shirt and slipped it over my torso. I found my pants discarded on the far side of the room.

"Honestly Stark, could we not continue this conversation over a steaming plate of breakfast meats?"

Without warning Stark grabbed the collar of my shirt and hoisted me to the door. My my, Stark certainly was bold in this universe, wasn't he? I may have been doing everything I could to keep myself from turning…unpleasant, but I was still Loki. Albeit, not the Loki who burned kingdoms and dreamed of conquest, but still Loki nonetheless.

But that didn't stop Stark from dragging me across the Tower halls into the living room. The place was muckier than a goat's pen. Streamers lay across the floors like ox tails. Footprints and articles of clothing were everywhere.

"Wow…this must have been some great party," I said, "Still, about those breakfast meats…"

"Here he is."

Stark shifted his weight and threw me in the center of a ring, comprised of angry Avenger eyes. Rogers looked pissed. Natasha seemed as if she wanted to rip my head open. Hawkeye had already strung his bow, and pointed his weapon to my face. Banner only looked on, his glasses shifting from one hand to the other.

And then there was Thor. Sweet, loyal, noble Thor. He didn't look too pleased either.

"Seriously, there isn't any breakfast meat? No bacon, or ham, or-"

"Brother, enough!" Thor's voice cracked through the halls. I had forgotten, Thor was never a morning person. "See what mischief you have caused to the tower! Look at the destruction you-"

"Okay stop," I held my hands up, "First, it was just a party. I thought a little fun would ease whatever had crawled up thine undergarments. Second, I'm quite certain Stark has had worse outings then mine. And third, are there seriously no breakfast meats?"

"Just what was it you were trying to accomplish here Laufeyson," Captain Rogers took his shield. "We know you. Always three steps ahead. Everything you do has a reason." He pointed his star-spangled glove at my face, "So what was it? Trying to weaken the tower's defenses, look for holes in our databases." He shoved his face so close to mine I could feel his nose. "I want answers."

Hel…it must be exhausting to be this paranoid. I wonder how they slept at night.

"Thor," Stark said "This isn't working. We can't keep him here. We don't have the means of holding him. You're gonna have to take him back to Asgard."

Clint nodded, "Yeah, let him be their problem."

I only smirked, "I take it you didn't enjoy the party then."

 

They locked me away in a cell, and my hands were chained to the wall once again. I didn't even know Avengers Tower had a dungeon such as this. Grey walls and the dank smell of mold.

"Honestly, you'd think Stark would clean down here."

Even stranger…there was no guard to keep watch over me. Not that it would do any good of course. But still, a little human companionship would have been a nice change. Oh well, I snapped my fingers and the chains fell off my wrists like soaked paper. I really love that spell. It doesn't even require much energy.

I sat, my legs crossed over the other, and waved my hands over one another. This spell was a little more complicated. It was a spying spell, one that would allow me to listen on the Avengers conversation and know everything that was going on in their lives at that particular moment. It's a little like hacking someone's Facebook account.

Recently I've been trying to curb my use of magic. Not too rely too heavily on old patterns and tricks, less I slip back to the man I no longer am. But what the Hel, I'm on vacation.

"There."

The spell was done, and there the Avengers stood in their living room. Discussing their next move.

"I want that little creep out of my tower." Stark was the first to speak.

"I second it," Clint said, "Who knows what he's planning now? Hell, he could be watching us as we speak. Spying on us like Mumra from the Thundercats."

Well…when he's right, he's right. But I am way more handsome to look at than Mumra.

"Thor, how soon can you get him to Asgard?" Tony asked.

In the corner sat Natasha, her arms folded, and leg crossed over her knee. "Aren't you all forgetting something?"

The room fell silent, the boorish yells and bellows all ceased at her command. I was rather impressed, but then again, she was the Black Widow.

"What if going to Asgard is what Loki wants? Think about it. The last time he was here, we took him to the helicarrier and he wrecked the thing. What if he's got something worse in mind?"

Banner turned to Thor, "She's right. Thor, from what you've told us about Asgard there are some pretty powerful weapons there. What if Loki got his hands on one of them? We'd all be in trouble."

"Let's hold off on the Asgard trip," Widow said, "At least until I've had time to figure out what his scheme is."

Again with the scheme…do they really think that's how I operate? That I'm always thinking up some scheme? That I'm always trying to trick people into doing something horrid, so I can complete an even more complicated plan?

Well…that is how I operate, and I am always thinking up schemes…but I'm not doing it right now. The illusion vanished, and I was left alone in my cell.

Now Widow was going to come and talk to me…at least this would be more pleasant than Barton's style of interrogation. I'm fairly certain Widow is acquainted with toothpaste.

In mere minutes Black Widow had darkened my, already dark, cell door.

"Natasha Romanov, it's a pleasure to see you this morning. You look quite wonderful, as always. Who does your hair?" The Black Widow was a stunning as she was cunning (ha, ha, that rhymed, I should put that on Tumblr when I get back).

"Loki," her eyes began to sparkle as she said my name, "Look, the others and I talked it over, and we believe you."

That was a lie…but it might be fun to play along. Even if it is a lie, perhaps it would get the Avengers to loosen up a bit.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Sooo…I'm free to go? I can just wander through the city as I desire?"

Her face scrunched into a frown. "No goddamn way. I said we believed this whole vacation thing, I did not say you could do whatever you wanted. I've been charged to keep an eye on you for the duration of your…" she hesitated, unsure of the words coming from her mouth, "…vacation."

I chuckled, "And what, pray tell, brought on this sudden change of heart?"

She shrugged, "Don't' worry about it."

Regardless, it's nice to have the benefit of the doubt (as false as her words may have been).

"Am I at least allowed to go out? I believe I've seen enough of the tower for now, I'd like to go into the squares of shopping and feast on the creams of ice." I leaned in closer. "And what of you Lady Natasha? Are you not dying to get out of this house as well? Perhaps you and I could explore the streets of New York together. Make it a 'Girls' Day Out', if you will."

She rolled her eyes. "A Girls' Day Out' means just girls Loki. No dicks…and you're about the biggest one in existence."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Unless of course there's something you'd like to admit to. Perhaps you're not all the man you claim to be?" She pulled her lips into a faint smile. Meant to be cruel, cold, and calculated to get under my skin.

"You know what Lady Natasha?" Shape-shifting is easy as long as I remain who I am. No matter what the All-mother, the Avengers, all of the realms say, I am myself. I am Loki. I alone can control who I am, and what my name means. I alone control my destiny and write my story. I closed my eyes and morphed. My limbs grew slender, my neck grew graceful, and my hair fell down to my back. I am myself. And that, in and of itself, is the ultimate rebellion.

"I do believe you are correct."


	9. The Black Widow

If Lady Natasha was at all surprised by my sudden…shift, then she hid it very well. With others there would be a momentary shock. Whether it was the stunned silence of Verity, or the cold judgment of Lorelei, people were at least surprised.

But not Natasha. She simply scoffed, turned her back, and walked out of my cell. I followed naturally. If it was here duty to keep an eye on me, then it was also her duty to show me around her lovely universe.

"This is going to be a delight," I told her, "I've always wanted to shop around a city, try on beautiful shoes, and change clothes while "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" plays in the background."

We made our way from the dungeons, to the stairs, and up to the living area. It was still early, and the place was still in need of a good cleaning. I still find it hard to believe that none of them enjoyed the party. I mean…Thor is all about partying, especially when he gets some mead into him.

"So, where should we go first?" I asked as we headed out the door and into the streets.

She turned her head to me, and (with the slightest light in her eyes, quick like the winking of a dagger) smiled. "There…is this shop I know. It's a few blocks down."

I knew that look.

"Aright...sounds great."

Natasha was right. This store was incredible, something even Lorelei, with her love for grandeur, would be in awe of. The boutique was small, but the walls were lined with dresses, skirts, shoes, and whatever else a girl on a shopping spree could desire. It was a wonder they could fit so much into a space so small, I mean, I had seen full sized malls with smaller inventory.

"So wonderful," I found myself saying. Now this is what vacationing is all about. It was perfect…which meant that something was wrong. I wouldn't be the trickster god if I couldn't spot a front…no matter how inviting and full of potential the outside is, there's always something lurking just beneath it. Secrets have a way of breaking down the most beautiful of hopes.

The All-Mother taught me that.

"I'm gonna park it over there," Natasha said as she thumbed to an empty seat. "You can try on whatever you want. Just come get me when you're done," her eyes narrowed, "But don't get any ideas."

Back home, in my own little patch of the universe, SHIELD was a part of everything. There were cameras, twitter feeds, and agents monitoring every street corner. They made secret fronts for everything. So, one would assume, the same must be true here.

The Black Widow…always thinking ahead. If my gut was right, this was some SHIELD operated boutique, meant to gain info on….whatever it was SHIELD wanted info on.

Whatever.

Despite the dark ramifications of this establishment…their clothing selection was to die for. They had Gucci dresses, Armani scarves, Chanel boots, McQueen jackets…it was like they raided the Heidi Klum's wardrobe.

My hands crept against the fabric of a low hanging skirt. My fingers tapped against the leather of a Chanel boot. Everything was wonderful. I grabbed scarves, and dresses, and shirts, and tops, and bracelets and earrings. Why hadn't I don't this before? As soon as I got back home, I was going to take Verity and Lorelei and go shopping.

I dove into a changing room, slipped off my baggy shirt, and slipped into a velvet parka. Despite all of this luxury, I knew Lady Natasha must have been planning something. Hel, she was probably in some secret bunker somewhere watching my every move. Scanning my form with her technology, trying to get a reading on my magics, or whatever else she had in mind. Analyzing my every move and a facial expression, trying to pinpoint some flaw she could exploit. I really admire that. I tried on dresses. I threw my old shoes against a wall so that I could try these gorgeous Chanel boots. I slipped on a leather jacket, and then returned to my parka.

But, what good is a "Girls' Day Out" if there's no other girl to share it with?

I slipped my parka off, and walked back into the main store.

"Uh, ma'am," said a low baritone voice. There standing before me was a tall gentleman, in sunglasses and a pressed suit. On his jaw as a long scar that stretched down to his neck. "Is everything alright?"

Really? If they were going to have their agents run their front, they should at least be a little more discreet about it. Why not hire a woman? Or at least a man who doesn't have his SHIELD history scarred onto his face. That's just basic.

Oh well. He did have a certain charm to him.

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss…"

"Trixie," I said, "I was looking for my friend. I wanted to show her some of the wonderful things I've found." I looked around in wonder, "Your store is absolutely gorgeous." I batted my eyelashes, "But, I guess that's no surprise seeing the people who work here."

His face turned red. I think I made him blush.

"Y-yes. I believe I saw her down…" he began to point, but I grabbed his hand. They were so large. They looked like they could crush a coal into a jewel.

"My…your hands are so beautiful."

They really were. There were the hands of a warrior. The hands of one who wielded a sword and axe. Anyone in Asgard would be honored if they had hands such as these.

"But…what happened to your face?" I asked.

He turned away, "It was a car accident. I-I did some stupid stuff as a kid. Not proud of it."

A lie. But I could feel his hands growing sweaty in mine.

"There you are."

I turned to face Natasha Romanov, her face as brooding as ever.

"Ahh, Natasha" I said, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She rolled her eyes, "I can see that. Did you find anything nice?"

I looked back to my new…friend. "Yes, very nice."

"Good, so buy your crap and let's go," she snapped.

"So soon? But we just got here."

"Now."

I rolled my eyes and handed the man Stark's credit card.

"Alright, and what is it you'd like?"

I smiled, "Everything."

His glasses slipped off his nose, "W-what?"

"I want everything in the store please." I flipped my hair over my shoulders. "And could you deliver it to Avengers Tower?"

-

We walked down the street to a nearby diner. "Now, Lady Natasha, I could go for some breakfast meats. What say you?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I say you need to return to the tower."

"And I will…after breakfast." I walked into the diner, my hair flowed in the wind. I smiled, shrugged my shoulder. Pouted my lips. Sat down at a nearby booth, and Natasha joined me.

"Loki…you need to return to the tower. Now."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "You said I could stay out for a little while." I raised my eyebrow, "Unless of course there's something else you're not telling me?"

She turned her head to the side. No reply.

Our waiter came, his pad and paper in his hand. "Good morning ladies. My name is Trip, and I'll be taking care of you today."

Being taken care of by a handsome man…just what I've always wanted.

"Yes…I'd love some bacon, sausage and eggs. Oh, and some passion fruit juice."

He nodded, scribbled down my order and turned to Natasha. "And for you ma'am?"

She shrugged, "Glass of water. We're not staying too long."

Ugh…she was such a spoil sport.

"I honestly don't know why you're so upset. I mean, the longer we're out the more opportunities you'll have to try and decipher what my," and I raised my hands for air quotes, "'Evil Plan' is."

She looked to me as if I had stabbed her with a spear.

"What? Natasha, I know how you operate…we operate the same way." Since the moment she came to the dungeon she was calculating, trying to find the best strategy to move ahead with. Even when we have given up…we're still making plans.

"So tell me, what exactly do you think it is I'm trying to do? Because I am honestly curious."

She raised her eyebrow again. "Shut up Loki."

"I must say, this is the most fun 'Girls' Day Out I've ever had."

The waiter came back with our food (well, my food,) smiled and told us that if there was anything else we needed, all we had to do was ask. It was a little disappointing, normally Widow would try some gambit to get me to reveal certain secrets about myself (or my nonexistent scheme). Perhaps she feels like it would only be a waste of time? Perhaps she has finally come to the conclusion that the words I speak are true, and that I am only here to enjoy a small remiss from my All-Mother's betrayal.

"So…Thor tells me you were reincarnated."

Never mind.

"Yes. A while ago. It was quite the affair." I took a large bite of bacon and swallowed.

"So that means you must've died first."

"Well, one generally has to die before reincarnation can begin…so yes. Loki died."

She squinted her eyes, filing away my words. Chipping away at the inflection in my voice, at the choice of my words.

"'Loki died'?" she asked. It wasn't the news that shocked her, but my words. Loki died. As if I were speaking of another, a distant friend I had grown cold to. Loki died.

I took another bite. "Yeah."

The one thing I am sure of is that I am Loki. The Loki that burned is no more. The Loki that sought Asgard's throne is done away with, his name scattered in the dusts.

Loki is dead.


	10. Imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Agent of Asgard returning to the shelves today I posted I new chapter :)

That was fun. I almost wish Lady Natasha hadn't dragged me back to the tower so soon…almost. We walked through the front yard (they had a yard like a neatly trimmed jungle. How exactly did they manage to get to the front door without getting winded?)

She slid her Avengers ID card and the door opened.

"Get in." Her requests were becoming more and threatening by the hour.

I nodded, pulled my shirt down over my navel (a lady should not show such things…unless she wants to that is) and walked into Avengers Tower.

"You did say I could stay out for a little longer."

There was still so much to see. On our way back, we passed more shops, a Gamestop, a comic book store, a children's playground, a ToysRus with little Thor action figures. I wanted one, it would have gone nicely with the Thor poster in my apartment.

"Loki, I don't know what your game is but-"

"Let me correct that for you," I said as we walked into the living room, "You couldn't find out what my "game" is (mainly because I don't have one) and now you're all pissed off, and you have to cut my Girls Day Out short."

The Tower was filled with boxes. Tall boxes, short boxes, long boxes. The couch was covered in boxes, each one marked "For Trixie."

I heard the loud stomping of boots, the echo of voices, the shrill of a charging weapon.

"What is all this crap?" Tony Stark, as eloquent as ever. "Where is that little thief?" In seconds, the Man of Iron had stomped (in his fancy armor no less) through the hallways and right to Lady Natasha's side. "Loki stole my credit card, brought all this crap in my house and now…"

He paused, and for the first time, he looked at me.

"Who is this?" He arched his eyebrow and began to sneer. He looked me up and down. "Natasha, you never told me you had friends." He held out his hand. "I'd tell you who I am, but you already know." And he winked.

I giggled. "Oh, I know who you are. You're Iron Man." I clasped my hands together and held them close to my chest. "You've saved the world so many times! You're a hero."

His smiled only got brighter. "Well, I did have some help on some of those excursions Miss…"

"Trixie," I said.

Flirting was one of my best tricks. A smile here, a laugh there, a sultry eyebrow raise every now and then. Flirting was fun. I don't know why Thor never did it more.

Tony Stark had a certain kind of charm…if you could call it that. Despite his age, he had a roguish smile and a mischievous glint that promised a good time. Maybe he and I had a lot more in common than either of us were willing to admit.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of stomping, but this footfall I knew well. They were the same boots that heralded The Thunderer.

"Man of Iron, I believe we have," Thor stopped, took one look at me and tilted his head. "Loki, what are you doing?"

And in an instant Stark backed from my side, looking as though he had been stung by a scorpion. "L-Loki?" He raised his ironed gauntlet. "What are you doing?"

I only shrugged my shoulders, "Flirting from the looks of it. Why, is that suddenly a crime now?"

The man of iron scowled, "I want my card back you liar."

Again with that name.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled his card from the inside of my sleeve. "Here you are Mr. Stark, I have no further need of it."

Well, that wasn't entirely true. I had wanted to buy tickets for Wicked, and I would have if Natasha had allowed me the time. Oh well, I suppose a God can't have it all.

Stark never lowered his weapon from my face. "I want you back in a cell. Now."

"Hold on a second. And just what is it that I've done wrong? Lady Natasha said that I could travel around the city as long as I was accompanied by her. Don't tell me you're going back on your word Stark," I feigned shock and turned to my brother. "Surely Thor, with all of your values on honor, know this to be unjust."

Thor cocked his head and turned to the man of iron, "Did you not tell my brother that he was able to enjoy the city as long as he kept out of mischief?" Thor asked, he took on the same even tone Odin did whenever a disagreement had to be settled.

"Come on Thor! You know that was just a ruse," Natasha said, finally speaking up.

Are they about to argue again?

"Be that as it may, if we use those kinds of methods, are we any better than the people we fight?"

Yes…they are about to argue again. As much fun as this chaos was, I really didn't want to fritter away the last moments of my freedom on petty squabbles.

"Look, you all seem to be busy, so if you need me, I'll be in my room, trying on my new clothes." I grabbed a few boxes, and sashayed up the stairs. Even a god's life was too short to waste in on petty arguments.

"What? No…you're not going anywhere-" Stark began to say.

"Man of Iron, I will not have you speak to my brother in that manner."

And they continued like that. Thor yelling, Stark screaming, and Natasha (from what I could hear) slowly calculating her words with a measured grace.

I tried on my clothes, my boots, my jackets, my hats and scarves. For a SHIELD facilitated Boutique, they had wonderful tastes in clothing. Perhaps Verity, or Lorelei (or Hel, even America) would enjoy my findings. What's the point of having friends if you can't share the wealth right?

I performed my spying spell one last time. If the Avengers were making plans that could cut my vacation short, I would like to know if it. With basic air, and blood, and spirit of tongue, the spell was cast and there stood the Avengers. Proud and strong.

"Natasha," Captain America began, "What were you able to find out?"

Stark shook his, "The only thing I got outta that day was that Loki can change into a woman and has very expensive taste."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Clint asked, "Is that normal on Asgard? Dudes just changing their junk for the hell of it?"

Thor only shook his head, "Loki has always been able to shapeshift. And he's turned into a woman on more than one account but…never to this degree. It's always been for some purpose, or scheme. It's never been for a…Girls Day Out."

"All I know," Stark said as he examined his credit card, "Is Loki is paying me back for all this shit."

"But that's just it." Natasha stood from her chair, "I whoever that guy…or girl…is it's not Loki."

Well…that was true. To an extent.

Steve blinked twice and took a deep breath. "Well…he did say he was from another dimension, and things are probably different there than they are here. Not only that, Thor would know if it's not Loki." Steve turned to Thor, as if expecting a confirmation.

"He told me he was reincarnated. That much I get," Natasha said, "But it was the way he phrased his words. He didn't say 'I' died, he said 'Loki' died. Why would he say that?"

Bruce Banner shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? We've been through this, his mind is nuts. Who knows why he does what he does…in any dimension."

"Whenever he talks of dying he speaks of himself in the third person. As if whoever he is now is…its own sentient being, separate from whatever he was before. It's always 'He' never 'I'."

"So what." Clint said at last, "Loki is a nutcase no matter where he is."

"But the most interesting thing is…whenever he spoke of 'Loki', he looked scared. Like the mere mention of that name would kill him."

My…she was clever. Too clever. How did she…when did she…was I really that obvious to read?

"Then of course theirs the personality changes," Steve said. "I mean, have you guys noticed he seems less…homicidally insane? It's all over his body language. That doesn't just go away."

"Tis true," Thor said, "But again, he has explained those changes. In his home world he was reincarnated."

"But something still doesn't add up." Natasha said, "Why talk about yourself as if you were another person? Why such a drastic change in personality? Why look so terrified whenever you say your own name?" She squinted her eyes, "It's almost like a case of identity theft."

The innocent blood spilled…the crime that could not be forgiven…

"Lady Natasha, I know not what you mean."

"Sometimes, when a person wants to start over, they'll take another person's identity. Like the name of a dead baby, or a stillbirth child," Natasha explained, "Lots of times they'll exhibit paranoia, or nervous motions because they don't want their ruse to be found out."

"So…you think this kid is kind of Loki…imposter?" Stark asked. "It would make sense."

An imposter? But…that's not far from the truth. I still work under the guise that I am the Loki who idolized his older brother. But I am not. I work under the lie that I am the little boy who made Hela is BFF. But I am not.

I am the body snatcher. I am the criminal who tore a soul from its home, and replaced it with no other seeing the deed. I am neither that great sorcerer who brought down Asgard, nor the young boy who brought its salvation.

No, I am Loki. The liar and the truth wielder. The imposter, and the new iteration. I am both the lie that hides the truth, and the truth that exposes the lie.

"Friends," Thor stood to his full height, "I believe it is time I take my brother to Asgard. If there is a scheme, my father Odin shall unearth it."

Natasha nodded her head. "Fine. But be careful. We don't know anything about this guy. Everything is out the window. Don't turn your back, not even for a second. Understood?"

Thor nodded his head. "Aye."


	11. To Asgard

"Loki?" Thor walked through my bedroom door and scratched his helmet. He looked so…tired. What once was a shined from his eyes had now dulled to a dull glow. "It is time we awayed to Asgard." He looked me up and down. "Do you wish to go in your current…state?"

I swayed in my new skirt. He was just like the Thor back home…terrified of anything outside of his comfort zone. He was great at battling trolls, but not so much at nuanced situations.

I slipped back into my male form (not that it mattered what my gender was, I am always myself). "We're going to Asgard?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes. Let us go."

I turned my back on all of the things I had bought, "And what of my purchases? It would be rude to simply leave them here lying around." And it would suck to not have them to rub in Lorelei's face.

"Worry not brother, we shall find suitable lodging for your new found treasures." Thor placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me, just like he used to when we were kids. How was he feeling in this moment? Like everything was back the way it used to be? Even if he suspected me of being an imposter (and he would be entirely wrong), why did he still treat me with such…kindness?

If Thor knew the truth behind my story, the reason I stand here before him…would he feel the same way? Would anyone?

"There is no need brother. I have already found a great place for my new possessions." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, I typed a few keys, snapped my fingers and every package was gone.

Thor looked around in bemusement, "More of your tricks brother?"

"No no no. I just sent these gifts to someone back home. I'm sure she'll appreciate them far more than I."

I hope Verity likes Prada.

"Now, to Asgard!" I said.

Thor raised his hammer high into the air. "Heimdal, portal!"

And with the magics of realms I could never begin to understand, Thor and I were surround. Energy is a strange thing. It twists and turns like so many stories. So many narratives that have yet to begin.

It mere moments, I stared upon the realm eternal, in all its golden glory. The buildings reached so high they lost themselves in the heavens. I had forgotten what Asgard had looked like before the Siege. Before the great city went tumbling down the Midgard. A scheme Loki had never meant to enact. Even now that guilt stays with me.

"Here we are brother. Asgard." Thor marched across the realm as if he owned it (of course, he did that with everything). "Tell me brother, what of the Asgard in your world? Does its splendor match that of mine?"

Well…no. It's kind of on Midgard now…in the United States…and it was almost destroyed by Loki. And it's called Asgardia now (but I tend to ignore that…)

"Yes brother," I looked around at the splendor of the realm eternal. "Asgard stands proudly in my world, just as it does in yours."

Thank the norns Thor is so easy to trick. I'm trying to be a better Loki, but a little white lie isn't going to harm anything.

"Brother," I asked, trying to keep Thor from digging any deeper into matters he should not, "Why are we on Asgard?"

Thor averted his eyes, and cleared his throat. "I wish all of Asgard to know that Loki, son of Odin is alive and well. And father will want to know of you as well."

I knew that Thor had other reasons. He wanted to confirm (or rather disconfirm) his suspicions. If I really was an imposter, a person who was not the Loki he believed me to be, then what would that mean for him? That Loki, the brother of Thor, is really dead.

If I were alive, then at least he (and the family of Asgard) could be content in the knowledge that Loki (in any incarnation) is alive.

"Right brother." After everything I have done, this is the least I can do for him. For Thor, Odin, and Frigga. I owed them this much. "I understand."

As we walked the streets of Asgard Thor (in all his grandeur) began to draw a crowd.

"He has returned!" They said.

"Asgard's favorite son! Welcome home your majesty."

And as we walked further to the palace, the crowd only grew behind us. Hel, perhaps Thor was even more popular here then he was back home! He tried to hold back his smile as the crowd cheered his name.

I nudged his shoulder and grinned, "Someone's popular."

"They are nothing we need to concern ourselves with brother. I know how such frivolities annoy you."

Oh right…Loki must have been jealous of his brother. If I were the man I was (and if I have my say that will never be) I would have felt jealous. Angry. Even bitter over my brother's valor…but I was not that man.

I grinned, and raised Thor's arm into the air (as if he had just polished off a horde of Frost Giants) and the crowd cheered so loudly it could be heard all the way to Valhalla. Thor looked down to me, and I only began to laugh. Who could ever be jealous of Thor?

Besides, with all of their attention on him, no one would notice me. The last thing I wanted was to cause a scene (that's not what anyone needed right now). With my Midgardian garbs no one was able to recognize me (well, that and the fact that I wasn't trying to conquer anything).

We had reached the palace…the same place I once sought to rule. It looked the same. The same high arches, and the same scrolling ceilings. The grandeur of the palace never ceased to take my breath away.

And there, coming through the hallways, was the Lady Sif.

"Thor, Son of Odin," she greeted. "How fares Midgard?"

She took one look at me and froze (of course that's been happening a lot lately, so I really shouldn't be surprised). "Who…how in all of the nine realms can…" she paused. Unsure what to say.

I only bowed and grinned. "Hello Lady Sif, it is wonderful to see you."

She glanced back to Thor and turned her head. "We must have words."

"Sif, wait." Thor gently grabbed her wrist, "This is Loki…from another plane of existence. I have brought him here for the All-Father to-"

"Thor, have you lost your senses completely? This is simply another one of his tricks. This vermin should be dead. By all rights of the Norns he should be dead."

They did know I was still next them, and could hear every word they were saying right? But then again, Sif was never one for delicate matters.

She pulled her sword from her holster and shoved her blade to my face, stopping just short of my nose. "Have at thee trickster."

Wow…five seconds in Asgard and things were going so smoothly.

"Stay your hand Sif. Loki means us no harm."

She scoffed. "Oh, is that the lie Loki's silver tongue has crafted this time?"

Yeah…I supposed I deserved that.

"Lady Sif, please-"

"Thor, this betrayer should be dead." She swung her sword through the air like a battering ram. Her hair flowed with her body, she made fighting into an art form. Nothing less from Sif. "And by the norns I shall make it-"

"Stay your tongue, my Lady" Thor said, low rolling thunder in his voice, "I shall not have you talk of my brother in that manner."

"Actually Thor," I raised my hand, trying to come between them, "If it makes anyone feel any better, I have died. Once. So…if my death is what Lady Sif seeks, then she should find content in the fact that her wish has come to pass."

I mean…I died (kind of). So, shouldn't they all be happy about that?

Sif shook her head. "I know not what scheme you have concocted, but you will not succeed."

Again with the scheming. I rolled my eyes and turned away. I wonder what Verity was doing now?

"Lady Sif, I wish to go see my father. To tell him of Loki's return." Thor walked into the hallway. "Loki, getting an audience with the king is a heavy task. So, you shall remain in the castle until we are summoned." Thor flashed his smile and disappeared down the hallway.

Yes Thor…you just go ahead and leave me with the woman who wants to kill me. I'll be fine. Absolutely fine.

Lady Sif turned her head to me again. "The only reason why your head is not on my sword is because Thor (for whatever reason) had placed you under his protection." She moved closer, so close that I could feel her breath against my lips. "But, know this Trickster, your head shall be mine. I will not allow you to betray Thor once more. You will die this day."

She sheathed her sword, and brushed past me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well…I might as well take a look around." I took out my cellphone and smiled. "But first, let me take a quick selfie."


	12. Duality

It was mine. It was finally mine. After years of planning, of being outshined in Thor's radiance. After years of hushed whispers behind my back, and accusations to my face, the throne of Asgard was mine.

Let no one, man or god, say otherwise.

Odin's throne room was magnificent, for years I had marveled at its splendor and gazed upon a throne that was never mine to claim.

To Hel with that. To Hel with it all.

And Thor, my sweet, idiot brother, was too blinded by his tears to see through my trickery. But of course, that is of no surprise.

"Those witless fools," I said. The throne room was empty, no guards, no chambermaids, no one. I had given the servants leave. Saying I wished to grieve for my dead wife alone. I ordered not to be disturbed. I wanted to close my eyes, and remember how much I cared for her.

It wasn't exactly a lie.

It was my mother who taught me the ways of magic, and if Thor (or any other of those fools) had listened to her wisdom, they would have seen past my ruse in seconds. But magic was not the way of Asgard. No, they were more enthralled by glory of battle, not the art of sedition. Trickery was the way of cowards. If that be true, then what of my mother? Was her great heart superseded by her work in sorcery?

No one had her skill in magic, not even me.

Even though she was the queen

"Odin All-Father is not to be disturbed." I heard a guard say from behind the door.

"But it is of the upmost importance. You must let me through."

My eyes widened at the sound of that voice. Thor.

What was the moron doing here? Was he not out playing hero with The Avengers? Those mortals who ruined my glorious march to triumph. Still, it mattered not. Perhaps a little fun with my dear brother could be…entertaining.

Through Thor's brute strength, the doors swung open, and Thor marched through my throne room like an armored soldier.

"My son," I said, "What troubles thee?" Odin had a particular way of speaking to Thor. Soft with the smallest hint of pride. Odin was always proud of that idiot. The golden son, the shining radiance of Asgard's well-wishes bestowed upon him like a crown.

"Father," Thor began, panting and out of breath, "It is Loki."

I froze. Did he know? Could he have seen through my trick? No, this was Thor, there wasn't a trick I had that Thor did not fall for, and this was my best yet.

"My son," I began, "Your wretch brother is dead. You know of this."

Thor shook his head, "Father, my Loki is gone from this world, but there is another. A Loki from another plane and he is here. You must grant us audience."

What? That was impossible. Another Loki? I had heard of such tales, other realms beyond the tree of Yggdrasil, but they were just that. Tales. Nothing more. This was most likely a trick. Some way to topple me off of my throne. No. I would not hear of it.

"My son," I felt my shoulders heave, "You speak nonsense."

"Father please," Thor said, "Just see him."

What the Hel was Thor trying to do?

But still, if there was treachery in my kingdom, it would be wise to oust it. Not attending to it would be a mistake Odin would make, and I would not fall into his manner of thinking. Perhaps there would be benefits, some sort of weapon I could use if I ever needed to.

"Fine my son. Send him in."

 

So I went exploring. I explored the kitchens, took some photographs, chatted with some handmaidens (cute ones, I might add) and showed some of the guards how my phone worked. They were curious, as all Asgardians were when it came to Earthly technology.

"You must be one of Thor's friends," the guard said. He stroked his chin, "Still, you look rather familiar. Has Thor brought you to Asgard before?"

I shook my head, "No, this is my first time here."

And it wasn't even a lie.

I wanted to ask questions. Learn as much about this Asgard as possible, perhaps there was a way to change my destiny here. But in order to write the story that was to come, I needed to listen to the tale that came before it. "So…Thor tells me his brother recently passed away."

The guard nodded his head. "Yes, Loki the trickster." His eyes narrowed as if remembering something awful. "Twas he who gained the throne of Asgard, and sought to kill Thor, destroy Joutenheim, and rule Midgard for all time. Even during his trial, he showed no remorse for his actions."

So, Loki was a smart ass who mouthed off to the court. Yeah… that sounds like a Loki thing to do.

"He sounds dreadful," I said.

Also not a lie.

"That he was young one. But when others heard of his death, they were confused. Why would someone as vile as he, give up his life for Asgard?"

I shrugged, "Perhaps he wasn't as bad as everyone thought."

Or perhaps, we simply wanted a second chance.

"There you are." Thor's voice boomed down the hallway. "You have been granted an audience with Odin All Father. Come."

I wrapped my arm around the guard, snapped one last picture and smiled.

"Thanks you've been great!"

I ran after Thor…who was walking very quickly. I guess Odin did not like to have his time wasted in this universe. "Listen brother," Thor said. "Odin has allowed you in his company."

"Well, what of you brother?" I asked.

"No, I am not permitted. He wishes to speak to you and you alone."

Well shit. From what everyone had told me, Loki and Odin had not been on great terms. I ran my finger around my collar, it was starting to get rather warm.

"Fear not my brother," Thor said, "I know your presence will gladden father's heart."

I love Thor more than anything in the world…but was he really that stupid? Really?

We reached the door to the throne room, and Thor stopped.

"Go now brother."

The doors opened, and the light smell of mead filled the air. I guess Odin still liked to drink in the middle of the day. I stepped forward into the hallway, and the doors slammed shut behind me.

It was like something from a horror film.

"Greaaaat."

I walked down the hallway. Trying to keep myself as calm as possible. Remember, the best trick is the one that fools your enemies. If Odin really was still smarting over this Loki's misdeeds then I could simply say I was just a simple Midgardian who Thor had brought in his mourning.

Yeah…that wasn't too bad.

"Welcome my son," Odin said as he stood upon his throne. Dressed in glistening jewelry, golden robes and thick intimidation.

Well, he certainly had the regality down. But something was off. Not quite right. I stared at his form once more, and it seemed (for the briefest of seconds) to flicker.

I kneeled down at his feet. "Hello Sire, I trust Thor has told you of me."

Odin nodded. "Aye, he says you are from another plane of existence. I do not know if I believe him, but one thing is sure, you bear a striking resemblance to my late adopted-son."

Odin tilted his head, and there it was again. His image flickered in the light, like a picture that was losing its focus.

This was magic…an illusion meant to confuse. A very high form of magic, only the greatest sorcerers would have the clairvoyance to see it.

"Tell me sire," I said, "What of your departed son?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Odin asked.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, "You see, where I come from, Loki died as well. And yet, all of it was nothing more than a ruse. A trick he used to attain his goals. Death, but not death. That is the nature of a liar, isn't it?"

Odin's eye began to glaze. "Yes, a lie is only a strong as the people who believe it."

"Exactly," it was all beginning to make sense now. "And if there are people who do not believe the lie, then it is ultimately useless, right?"

Odin nodded again. "You speak the truth my son..." And in a blinding flash, the magic melted from Odin's skin. Regality subsided. Gold robes disappeared, and in their place sat the truth. Cold and unsheathed.

Loki.

"…so, let us not lie to each other."


	13. Speaking to Myself

He was handsome, which came as a shock to me. Not that I don't find myself to be without physical charm, but I had never expected Loki (the Loki that stood upon Odin's throne) to look so…handsome. His hair fell down to his shoulders in black curls, his eyes shined with a green tint, and his face was as smooth as a glacier's surface. To be frank…he was even more handsome than Thor.

Where I came from Loki had none of Thor's grace. His heart was so poisoned by his own bitterness that his appearance began to reflect his own actions.

"So…" I said, "Come here often?"

A stupid come on. Was flirting with yourself considered stroking one's own ego? Hmm, I would have to ask Verity about that once I returned home.

Loki only stared at me from Odin's throne. He didn't speak, he merely looked over every inch of the man who stood before him. I knew that look, glancing over everything that made us different, trying to put some separation between him and I. He was categorizing everything about me. How my hair was shorter, how I spoke in Midgardian speak, how rubbed the sweat from my palms onto my jeans.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I simply shrugged, "I am Loki, the God of Mischief." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to muss up what I thought was a nice hair style. Perhaps, subconsciously, I was trying to differentiate myself from him as well.

"This is not possible," he said.

"And yet here I stand…and with the magical clarity to see through your illusion." I crossed my arms and smiled, "How do you explain that?"

Loki waved his hands through the air, as if batting my question away. "Fine, let us say I believe you-"

"Come now Loki, we both know you believe me. Otherwise you wouldn't have dropped your illusion so willingly. You were curious, were you not? Just as I am about you."

He scowled and glanced away. Jeez, I guess failing to conquer Midgard made him touchy.

"So…impersonating Odin huh?" I said, trying to ease the tension a little bit. "How did you manage to sneak that past Frigga?"

He flinched and then, for a brief instant, his face melted into a shade of grief I had never seen on Loki's (any Loki's) face. Had she betrayed this Loki as well? Had she dashed his hopes beneath the boot of destiny?

"I-I'm sorry. Did I strike a sore spot?"

He shook his head, "No…my mothe…Frigga, the All-Mother, passed away months prior."

Oh…

I closed my eyes. "I-I'm sorry. Thor had not informed me of that." I rubbed my neck with my palm. "H-how did she die?"

That was probably a stupid question.

"It matters not boy." Loki stood tall upon Odin's throne, banishing any grain of weakness from his face. "All that matters is that I am king." The bravado flowed from his body like steam from a boiling pot. "Finally, I have gotten what I've always deserved. Power, respect…" A smile curled onto his lips, "And now, Thor bows down to me." He rose from his throne like a gremlin, "As all of Asgard must!" He shouted loud enough to be heard back on Midgard.

I laughed.

A deep hearty laugh that rolled off my tongue and floated to the ceiling like a balloon, light and free.

"You know," I said in between giggles "I think the old Loki might have said something like that before."

"Enough," he said, placing as much base in his voice as he could. "You will not laugh at the king of Asgard!"

But I couldn't help it.

"Yo-you're not the king of anything," I said as I held my stomach. Not falling over was proving to be difficult, "All you are is an impersonation."

Did he really not see that? He wasn't King Loki, he was merely a King Odin impersonator. "I mean, just because you dress up like Elvis Presley, it doesn't mean you're the king of rock n roll." He may have looked like Odin (which was a pity, why would he want to hide his handsome face?) but he was not king. Any respect he achieved from this guise was really just fear Odin had placed in his subjects.

"Stop…" he said, his voice was almost to a growl.

"And while we're at it, what is so great about ruling Asgard? Don't you have other things to do with your time? Let playing video games, or running a blog?"

But what was even worse, was that through Loki's "death" he had the chance to begin again, a fresh start, and he used it to repeat the same old story. The tale of an angered trickster who wanted power, but would lose it in the end. It was funny…but it was pathetic, not just for him, but for the both of us. The path I was trying to avoid, and the path he kept finding himself on. He was burning, and I was choking on his smoke.

"Enough." It was louder now beginning to shake the curtains and the table tops. "I am the king-"

"No," I said "You're just a kid playing dress up."

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Loki's voice rocked the throne room like a storm. "I. Am. King."

How was no one hearing all of this? You'd think a guard would come busting in here to make sure "Odin" (ha, that was a laugh) was alright.

"I'm sorry Loki," I wiped a tear from my eye, "It's just…I keep seeing the same thing over and over when it comes to…well, us. Don't you want to do something…else?"

"Else?" he asked. "Else? What else is there?" Loki expanded his arms and lifted his chin to the sky, "This is all I've ever wanted."

I sighed, "I know…" I stepped forward, and looked him in the eye, "And that's what makes it so sad."

He had spent so much time burning in his own flames, that he had forgotten what it was like to drift. To simply be. To him, life was constant noise and movement, a story without pause, a battle with no retrieve.

Had he forgotten what it was like to be still?

He sat back down onto his throne, and leaned against its back. There was truth to my words, but he did not want to admit it. I knew that because I knew him…the truth is always a painful thing. Perhaps that's why we clung to lies so much.

"Who are you boy?" he asked, not recognizing the person in front of him.

I only sighed, and spoke. "I am Loki."


End file.
